An axial air-gap electronic motor is an electronic motor in which a rotor is arranged opposedly on one side surface or on both side surfaces of a stator with a predetermined gap, and a feature thereof is that the thickness thereof in the axial direction of the rotating shaft can be decreased, namely, the electronic motor can be made flat as compared with a radial gap electronic motor of an inner rotor type etc.
As described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-253635, in the axial air-gap electronic motor, usually, a plurality of small stators in which a coil is wound on a stator iron core are manufactured in advance, and the small stators are fixed on the inner peripheral surface of a disc-shaped bracket made of a non-magnetic material at equal intervals, by which a disc-shaped stator is obtained.
According to this axial air-gap electronic motor, although the stator can be assembled with ease merely by attaching the small stators to the bracket, a useless space is produced between the small stators, so that a magnetic flux cannot be utilized effectively. As a result, there is no denying that cogging torque also increases.
Also, because of the construction in which small stators are attached to the disc-shaped bracket, wire connecting work between the small stators is troublesome.